Events
Within the year, Magistream is celebrating various holidays in the form of events. During these celebrations, new eggs are released. Some event creatures stay on the site permanently, e.g. they are available from the stream during the event, but after the celebrations are done, they still can be found in the stream in lower drop rate. Other creatures dissapear, but are still obtainble by breeding . There are also not-breedable event creatures, that are no longer available (or obtainable only by trading with other users). In addition to eggs, there is also other fun stuff during Magistream events. The following events (with links to their own sites) are taking place on Magistream: New Year New Year has been celebrated on Magistream since 2010. Every year a new type of Arkai is released, and previous Arkai species are enabled to breed for a short period of time. Valentine's Day The first Valentine's Day Event was in 2010. Valentine's Day is a celebration of love, so creatures released during this event have to do with love and feelings. Most of them are pink. Some of them stayed on the site permanently. Easter First Easter Event on Magistream was taking place in 2010. During this event usually only new eggs are released. Creatures are connected with spring and bringing new life. Currently all easter creatures were available from the stream, but vanished as the event was over. April Fool's Day The first April Fool's Day Event took place in 2011. Users were pranked by Magistream with the most amazing egg that has ever existed and ever will exist. Creatures released during this event are usually a joke, like a non hatching egg or a piece of rock. During April Fool's 2012 there was a big snowball fight between users. Magiversary Magiversary is the anniversary of Magistream. Of course first Magiversary was taking place one year after the foundation of the site - 2010. Some creatures were gifts from the site to users, while others were released during the event, but stayed permanently. Most Magiversary creatures are Crystalwings. Players can exchange gifts during this event and receive a Badge. Halloween file:halloween2018.png One of the biggest Magistream events is that of Halloween. The first Halloween event took place in 2009. Every year during Halloween the Stream is plagued by Decessus. Many new creatures are often released, and sometimes the mysterious Halloween Shop is available. Gifting of eggs and hatchlings to other users is available during this event. Users participating in this event receive a Badge. Harvest Festival The first Harvest Festival celebrated around the time of Thanksgiving took place in 2010. This is just a small event. For three years there were only 3 types of Amagnae appearing in the Stream. In 2012 next to them appeared the Cibeus Crab. Since the 2013 there are contests available for all users and more species of Amagnae. Winter Solstice Winter Solstice, which is Magistream version of Christmas, is one of two of the very first and biggest Magistream events (the second is Halloween). During this event not only are new creatures released, but also a Gifting event takes place. Every user has a Christmas tree and can give and receive presents. The Solstice Caravan, which sells exotic creatures, comes around this time of year from distant lands. Users participating in this event receive a Badge. Category:Site Mechanics Category:Events